Can you spare some mittens?
by Shadowrisen
Summary: ...A weird oneshot: BillyxMandy and how an ordinary snow day effects their friendship, Sorry for some OOC, Enjoy


"Billy! What're you doing out there?" Mandy shouted,

"I'm just building a snow man." He answered, Mandy noticed he wasn't wearing mittens, She rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat, she walked to him,

"Where are your mittens?" She asked,

"Uncel Nergal threw them in the fire place," He answered smiling, He still kept rubbing his snow mans top like nothings wrong, Mandy was disgusted looking at Billys hands, Blue and wet, Frozen and numb, she couldn't watch anymore, she took off her mittens and took Billys hands, and placed them on his hands, she had a tight grip on Billys hands to get them warm faster, Billy looked at his hands and looked at her,

"Thankyou," He said in a surprised tone, He didn't know Mandy would care this much, all for his numb hands,

"I'm just tierd of seeing you being stupid.." She growled,

"But im stupid all da time," He said with his tounge out, Mandy looked at his smile, and his tounge, Her mind was out of control thinking of what to do next...

"Hey look!" Billy said pointing at the telephone poll, Mandy did a small gasp and he ran to the poll, he stuck his tounge out, but he didn't touch the poll, he touched Mandys cheek, he didn't realise it untell he opened his eyes, There he saw Mandy frowning, and his tounge on her cheek, she had more of a worried look then an angry look, Billy quickly stuck his tounge back in his mouth, he knew what Mandy was gonna do next,

"Billy...You need a brain scan.." She mumbled, And that was all she did! Just that 1 comment? Billy was puzzled,

"Hey Mandy, you wanna help me make a snow man?" He asked, in a more, cheerful voice that time,

Mandy looked at her warm house inside, seeing Grim watching TV and having hot coco, she wanted to go inside so badly, but she thought Billy would take off his mittens, A perfectly good waste of mittens! so she didn't go inside, but help Billy with his snow man,

Billy pat the side of the snow man roughly, getting the ball straight and curved, like a womens body...:)

Mandy did the same, only more smoothly, she pat more snow on the snow man,

Grim (watching threw the window) watched Mandy and Billy making a snow man,

"Isn't that cute?" Harold asked, popping threw the hall way, he had his green and red scarf around him to keep him warm, he had a cup of hot chocolate,

"I've never seen Mandy like this before," Grim said,

"Yeah...See I told you they were meant to be together," He joked,  
"You think..? If Billy wasn't so stupid, I think Mandy would be all over him, secretly I mean.." He said,

"Ahh, that's where your wrong, Billys stupidity seems to attract people, he gets it from me," He said proudly,

He rolled his eyes,

Billy took a step back, "Perfect!" He pat the flakes off his mittens, Mandy looked at her hands, they were cold now, if she kept going on without em, she could get frost bite, Billy looked at her, she frowned,

"Hey Mandy," He said, He took off his mittens and placed them on her hands, he gave her a small grip for a few minutes,

She looked up at him,

"I don't need them...You take em, they're already Billy infected.." She said taking them off,

"I can live without hands, I'm sure Grim has some spare hands in his trunk," He said, She cocked an eye browe,

"I know, I looked.." He said smiling,

"Well we beeter let Grim have his spare hands..Keep the stupid mittens, stupid," She said throwing them to her,

"No," He said throwing them back,

"Take em, now!" She shouted as she threw them on his face,

"NO! I wont let your hands fall off!" He cried, throwing them back at her,

"If you only knew how stupid you were!" She yelled again, and threw them at her,

"Yeah well if only you knew how people cared about you!" He blurted out. And threw the mittens at her, Mandy didn't say anything else after that, she kept the mittens that time,

"I'm not smart, but I am smart ENOUGH to know that people care about you," He said,

"Oh really? Who?" She asked,

...Silence...

"Um...Your mom and dad," He said, and crossed his arms happily, she rolled her eyes,  
"That's it...?" She hissed. Billy didn't answer,

"Me," He answered nervously,

"Me what?" She asked,

"Me as in me, I care," He confessed, Mandy then felt awkwardness hit, there was silence they could even hear the snow hit the ground, (Yes, it was that quiet)

Mandy started fiddling with her fingers, "Uhem...Whatever.." Was all she said, and placed the mittens on her hands,

She continued patting the snow man to make it perfect, Billy stood there watching her,

"Now its perfect.." She said, she looked at him, Billy nodded,

Grim and Harold still watching from the window, stunned,

"I think if christmas was here.." Grim thought, Harold pulled out an old Mistle toe,

"Where da heck did you get dat?" He asked,

"I had it ever since I was 14, this is how my wife and me got together," He said blowing off the dust,

"What are ya gonna do with it?" Grim asked confused,

"I'm gonna place it above the front door, and wait for the eagles to land.." He said sticking it above the wall,

"Now we wait," He said, and walked behind the TV, Grim ducked behind the couch,

"I think they're coming," He said ducking lower, Billy opened the door,

"We're back!" He shouted, He looked above his head,

"What're that?" He asked,

"A Mistle toe stupid.." She grouched, Mandy was wide eyed after hearing that, and looked up, she raised her eye browes,

Billy looked down at her, found himself looking into her eyes,

"Hey Mandy...Um, just to let you know, I really do...care about you..." He said, Mandy felt her stomach leap into her heart,

she could not believe what Billy was saying...And it was words of wisdom..

"Th..Thankyou.." She said, she wasn't feeling cold anymore, at least in the cheeks...she was still chilly to the bone,

Billy stood there awkwardly in front of her, he knew what he had to do...but, was he sure he wanted to do it? And most importantly...how would Mandy react? with a punch? or a shout? Would she actually never talk to him again? only one way to find out, Billy had enough of this 'silent talk' So he placed his hands on Mandys shoulder and pulled her in for a soft cold kiss, his lips were cold and wet, but Mandys lips made him feel warm, and the cold feeling of Billys lips made her chill, He pulled away from her

They just looked at each other shocked, surprised, and blushing madness,

Billy let a caught escape him, his first kiss was from his best 'friend' Mandy noticed the same...They didn't have any bad reaction, just very silent,

Harold popped out of the TV,

"Alright son!" He shouted, The shout startled Billy and Mandy, seeing his dad behind the TV made them feel even more awkward, and made them blush even more,

"Harold! You weren't supposed to jump out at dem!...Ugh...Sorry kids," Grim sighed,

"It's fine Grim," Billy said,

Harold moved them out of the way and took down the mistle toe,

"So when are you guys gonna get more ser-"

Grim smacked his hand against Harolds mouth, "Again...we're gone.." He said moving Harold into the kitchen, Billy and Mandy stood there, but Billy let a small laugh escape him, Mandy shrugged and had a mall smile, Mostly because it was stupid...but in a funny kinda way, Mandy never imagined kissing stupid Billy, but she admits it to herself, she liked it,

Billy did too.

**End**

_**Sorry it was**_

_**out of character!**_

_**But it was kinda**_

_**christmasy..Maybe**_

_**I should have saved it for**_

_**that time, I'm thinking of doing another**_

_**project for these two..Unless, you guys don't want me too!**_

_**R AND R please and tell me watcha think!**_

_**Thankyou**_


End file.
